White Fang (Disney)
White Fang is one of the main protagonists of Disney's 1991 film White Fang and its 1994 sequel White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf. He is based on the book of the same name written by Jack London. He is portrayed by Jed the Wolfdog. History ''White Fang'' In the late 19th Century, a young explorer named Jack Conroy arrives in Alaska from San Francisco to look for his deceased father's claim. Conroy meets a musher named Skunker and Alex Larson, Conroy's father's buddy, who reluctantly agrees to guide Jack to his father's claim. While on their journey, they are stalked by a large pack of wolves. One night, while resting at a campfire, a female wolf manages to lure one of the sled dogs (Digger) away from the group, and another wolf appears and chases the dog into the woods. Skunker uses his ammunition to wound one wolf and gives chase to save his dog, but is killed and devoured by the rest of the pack. Later that night the wolves return but are scared off by Jack and Alex using burning branches. The following morning the wolves attack the two men, but they are saved when another sled team arrives with one of the men fatally shooting a male wolf. His pup (who is half-dog) is left to fend for himself. Jack and Alex reach a town where they plan to stay for the winter. A band of Native Americans, meanwhile, find the pup, and the chief names him White Fang. As spring comes, Jack and Alex resume their quest, but stop off at the Native Americans' settlement. The chief explains that White Fang has been raised to obey, not to be friendly, but Jack seeks to change that. Jack's chance comes when he is chased and trapped by a grizzly bear. White Fang intervenes, saving Jack's life. Jack and Alex later leave the settlement. Not long after, White Fang is later unfairly traded to a brutal dogfighter named Beauty Smith (who previously stole Jack's money); he blackmails the Native American for the wolfdog, saying that ownership of a wild animal is considered illegal. Smith and his gang train White Fang to be vicious in order to enter him into illegal dogfights. White Fang eventually meets his match in a brutal fight against a bulldog, but Jack happens upon the fight and intervenes in the nick of time. Having earlier reached his father's claim and begun the work of digging for gold, Jack returns with White Fang to the cabin where he seeks to transform White Fang's vicious and territorial nature. Jack's attempts to tame White Fang eventually succeed; both wolfdog and man develop a close and trusting bond. Alex helps Jack mine for gold and they strike it rich with the help of White Fang. One morning, Jack travels to the town to claim proper ownership to the gold when one of Smith's colleagues notices White Fang with him. Seeking retaliation and planning to steal the gold, Smith and his men attack the cabin site. Jack and Alex manage to outwit Smith's bandits. White Fang nearly attacks Smith until he's ordered by Jack to back down. Jack and Alex force Smith and his men back to town where they are arrested. Alex and his wife offer to take Jack back to San Francisco, but he lets Jack know that city life is no place for a wolf; he must let White Fang run free in the wild. Though White Fang cannot understand why Jack is trying to leave him, Jack's efforts by using a stick (which White Fang hated/feared when he was under Smith) finally succeed in scaring the wolfdog off. Later, just as he's boarding the ship back to San Francisco, Jack realizes that his rightful place is in the Yukon and he decides to stay behind alone and live off the land; Alex congratulates him by saying that it is what Jack's father would have wanted. After a short time, White Fang returns to the cabin site where he and Jack are happily reunited. ''White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf'' When Jack Conroy goes to San Francisco, he leaves his wolfdog White Fang with his friend, Henry Casey. The two immediately form a bond, but enter trouble when washed up on shore while sailing to bring their gold into town. Meanwhile, a local Native American, Moses, has a dream about White Fang and his niece Lilly. He said that Lilly will guide them to find the wolf from this dream, whom he believes will help save the starving tribe. Lilly sails to the river and hears White Fang barking. She runs to find the source, and sees White Fang, but White Fang suddenly disappears, and Henry appears in his place, leading Lilly to believe that the wolf had changed into Henry. She rescues Henry from the river and brings him back to her home. When Moses tells Henry that he is the wolf, Henry said he's not, and that the wolf was his friend, leading to laughter from the crowd. Meanwhile, White Fang was left at the river, but managed to save himself. As he makes his way through the wilderness to find Henry, White Fang finds a wolf pack that he follows for a short time. He ultimately decides not to join them, and continues his journey. Henry goes back to town. He sees many hungry people, and Reverend Leland Drury explains the poor state the town is in. The same day, White Fang spots Lilly's village, and when Lilly sees him, she calls her uncle to show him that it was the wolf she'd seen by the river the day she found Henry. As Moses tries to get a closer look, White Fang is startled and runs away. The next day, Henry decides to go back to the village, and gives Lilly a white cloth as a gift. White Fang, hiding in the forest, spots the wolf pack again, and a female wolf decides to come over and play with him. That night, as he is with the tribe, Henry hears White Fang howling. Henry runs into the forest, calling for White Fang. He finds a wolf, and thinking it's White Fang, calls to him, only to nearly be mauled by what turns out to be the wild female. White Fang intervenes, and Henry is happily reunited with his friend. He tries to get White Fang to follow him back to the village, only to find him hesitating because he doesn't want to leave the female. Henry understands, and is going to leave to two wolves, but White Fang decides to join Henry anyway. When he goes to sleep that night, Henry dreams a similar dream to the one Moses had earlier, but this time including Henry himself. Moses gives Henry a bow and arrows sends him to the forest to practice his hunting skills. His first shot misses, but surprisingly another arrow hits the target perfectly. When he calls for whoever is there to themselves, the mystery archer is revealed to be Lilly. She shows him how to use the bow with extreme accuracy. Peter, Moses's son, and Henry practice their hunting together. Henry, now romantically interested in Lilly, asks Peter how he can impress her. Peter tells him to whisper in her ears, then reveals he was joking, and that if he tried that, she would probably break his nose. Moses allows Peter to hunt with Henry. When Lilly's aunt asks her husband what will happen next, he says that one of the men will not come back. Lilly tries to get her uncle to let her join Henry's hunt, but Moses replies that she's a woman, and she can't hunt. When the time comes, Henry, White Fang and Peter go into the forest, and Lilly grabs her bow and secretly slips into the forest to join them. Henry and Peter find the bodies of the previous hunters who never returned. After Henry is almost wounded by a trap, Peter goes to examine the body of one of the hunters, and is suddenly killed by a bullet. Henry and White Fang escape, being chased by the madman. Henry falls into another trap and is nearly killed by the man. He is saved by the timely arrival of Lilly, who shoots a fiery arrow in the man's direction, causing him to ran away. Afterwards, Lilly gets Henry out of the trap, and they continue on their way rejoined by White Fang. Upon arriving at the hunting grounds, they find the path blocked and they cannot reach the herds. They make to go back only to find themselves falling into a hole, which turns out to be the entrance to a mine. They discover Reverend Drury is behind the blockade, as he is running an illegal mining operation. They decide to steal some dynamite to clear the path, but along the way Henry spots the Reverend, and in anger over his betrayal tries to shoot him. Lilly stays behind to give Henry time to escape, and she is captured by Leland's men. Henry escapes the mine, and White Fang defends him from the remaining miners while he sets the dynamite. The explosion clears the path and frees the animals. Henry and White Fang go back to save Lilly. As White Fang holds off Reverend Drury, Henry frees Lilly, and they make to escape. The screw on the carriage comes loose, sending the carriage careening towards a cliff as the horses run off. Henry and Lilly jump clear before they go over, and Reverend Drury catches onto the cliff edge. The Reverend is shocked to find the animals running free. Before he can do any more harm, he is stepped by the very animals he had imprisoned. Henry and Lilly retrieve White Fang, and return to the village with him. They find Lily's aunt and uncle, who are grateful Lilly is safe, but are also heartbroken at the loss of Peter. Some time later, Lilly gives Henry back his gold, stating Henry can leave now. As Henry prepares to leave, the village thanks him for saving them from starvation. Just as he's about to leave, Henry spots Lilly wearing the white cloth he gave her. Lily and Henry embrace, while White Fang's mate emerges from the trees. White Fang is seen running towards her, and they welcome each other. Three months later, White Fang and the female wolf have a litter of pups. Henry and Lilly arrive at the den and are greeted warmly by the small family. Trivia Gallery Whitefang1991720phdtvdd.jpg|White Fang as a pup Draft_lens13983601module124363951photo_1286401595white-fang-2.jpg|White Fang 600full-white-fang-screenshot.jpg|White Fang with Jack Whitefangii_0001.jpg|White Fang with Henry White_fang_2_myth_of_the_white_wolf_1994_454x302_15404.jpg|White Fang and Jack PKWjQPLyWLVGeF0UhKmWsvQK5Jw.jpg|White Fang, Henry, and Lilly overseeing the miners hqdefaltr.jpg|White Fang and the White Wolf 1243554.jpg|White Fang's pups Category:Parents Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Titular Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Mute Category:Loyal Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Predators Category:Vengeful Category:Pets Category:Servant of a Villain